


[ART] When I See You Smile

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Photorealistic Art, Realism, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Quite apart from anything else, Merlin fell in love with Arthur's smile.





	[ART] When I See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ATO! **\o/**
> 
> I was thinking about what I should do for your birthday, and it occurred to me that the best possible gift would be Bradley's smile. Sadly, however, kidnapping is frowned upon in this country, so I had to go for the next best thing ;) I hope you like it! Have a wonderful day <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art here on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts/art/When-I-See-You-Smile-777929837).


End file.
